


[podfic] if we keep living this fast, no one will have time to die

by ohhheather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhheather/pseuds/ohhheather
Summary: First time, falling in love with a side of monster-hunting.





	[podfic] if we keep living this fast, no one will have time to die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if we keep living this fast, no one will have time to die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524375) by oxoniensis. 

### Details

  * **Original Work:** [if we keep living this fast, no one will have time to die](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/379020.html)
  * **Author:** [oxoniensis](https://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)
  * **Length:** 34m 24s

### Stream

### Download

  * [Download mp3](https://f000.backblazeb2.com/file/podfics/%5BSPN%5D+if+we+keep+living+this+fast%2C+no+one+will+have+time+to+die+by+oxoniensis+read+by+ohh_heather.m4b)
  * [Download Audiobook (m4b)](https://f000.backblazeb2.com/file/podfics/%5BSPN%5D+if+we+keep+living+this+fast%2C+no+one+will+have+to+die+by+oxoniensis+read+by+ohh_heather.jpg)


End file.
